Collide
by xWordSlingerx
Summary: Even the best fall down sometimes. Even the wrong words seem to rhyme. A Snape/OC


**Disclaimer**: I own not one, nothing, besides my own characters Arianna and Eben. Severus Snape © J.K. Rowling. Ariana © Me, Hallelujah © Rufus Wainwright

**Authors Note**: This use to be Close to Me, but...I lost the feel of that fan fic some time ago. I don't even know why I posted those two chapters on here. There are five chapters and I haven't written on it in a year.

So...this is sorta-kinda new. Just a few things are changed.

I would like some help...maybe on where to go next? I usually don't do that, but sometimes i get stuck on fanfics. They confuse me at times, because I want the characters to act how I want them to...but I also don't want to be out of cannon.

Crit is very much welcome. You won't hurt my feelings.

_I heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But, you don't really care for music do 'ya?_

_It goes like this, the fourth the fifth. _

_The minor fall and the major lift. _

_The baffled King composing hallelujah._

_Your faith was strong, but you need proof. _

_You saw her bathing on the roof. _

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you. _

_She tied you to her kitchen chair. _

_She broke your crown, she cut your hair._

_And from your lips she drew the hallelujah._

**Chapter One:** Spinners End

Severus Snape rubbed his temples, his slightly greasy forehead shinning in the candle light. His face was wrinkled in concentration and he heaved a great big sigh. The cauldron bubbline away beside him let out a burp of chemical exhaust and he cast a wary eye over to it.

"Hmmm..."

The chair grated on the stone floor as he uncrumpled himself from the desk, a piece of parchment gliding onto the floor. He leaned towards the cauldron and wafted the fumes toward him, wrinkling his nose slightly.

"Well, that seems right."

He scratched his head, and stired the contents one more time before extinguishing the fire underneath with his wand. He sighed, looking slightly more relaxed and fell back down on the stool, looking warily over the parchemnt littered all over the desk.

Bits of candle wax had dripped on some, smuding the ink. He picked at the wax nearest to him, liking the feel as it scrunched up under his nails.

Severus stared at the wax, a ghost of a smile spreading across his face.

There was a rap on the door and his eyes darted to his bedroom door. He heaved himself up again, heels scuffling quietly on the floor.

Another rap and Severus wrinkled his eyebrows together in irritation.

_Asses..._

"Yes..?' Severus answred irritable, opening the door. He cocked an eyebrow at his late night visitor. "Lucious?"

The man nodded and stepped into the doorway, pushing Severus back like a common servant. He ground his teeth, remembering to keep his temper. "Anything I could i possibly /i help you with?"

Lucious smirked. "The Dark Lord asked me to make an inquiry about how his...ah...potion was coming along." He leaned his cane against a nearby wall and seated himself in the chair beside the fire.

"Oh, that." Severus rubbed the back of his neck. "It's complete. I just finished it a few minutes ago."

The blond haired man smiled and stood up, "Good. Good. He will be pleased with you, Severus. I will be happy to collect it from you."

He eyed the blond suspiciously, looking him up and down. "Sure. Just let me go upstairs and get it." Severus trudged back upstairs, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand.

The cauldron still sat simmering, hazy steam drifint off of the top. He pushed the cork lid off of a vial with his thumb and dunked it into the mixture, filing it up.

Lucious was standing beside the door, twiling his cane infront of his face. He caught it in his hand and grinned as Severus came back down the stairs. "Ah! Good man." Severus nodded curtly and handed him the bottle, watching all of his hard work slip into the pocket of a man he didn't even like.

_And that's the way the world turns._

**--------------------**

Behind Ariana sat a dark, still house. She looked at it upside down as she lay back on her elbows. The grass brushed her ankles and she sighed contently as her gaze focused on the sky above her. It was 12:00 PM. Her favorite time of night.

She tucked a lock of sliver blonde hair behind her ears and wriggled her toes back and forth. Ari scootched forward, not worried about the grass stains that were sure to spring up in the morning. She dipped her foot into the trinkling water from the stream and grinned.

A door opened behind her and she immediatley froze, her head twisting slightly towards the noise. Ari rolled over flat on her belly and peered up over the slightly to-tall grass.

A man was leaving.

_One would assume that it was the same that came..._

Ari smirked and wiggled closer, grass rustling as she wriggled.

The man froze.

Ari froze.

There was a loud crack as the man apparated, leaving Ari blinking.

Not satisfied she crept closer to the house, peeking in through one of the windows.

She could only see a quater of an image. The curtains blinded most of the room to her, but still visible was a dying fire and the man that lived there.

He sat down and buried his face in his hands. Possibly thinking. Possibly dozing.

Either way it looked as if it was one rough night for the man-that-lived-here. Arians resisted tapping on the window and pulled her cloack over herself, draping the hood over her head.

It was time to go to bed...

--------------------

Severus rubbed his eyes, his hair hanging limply infront of him. He was tired.

Drained. Physically. Mentally. Emotionally.

It was all he could do not to cry, but he knew that wouldn't help. Just like all those potions were certainly i not /i going to help the drinker.

Severus i really /i didn't want to think about that. He looked down at his hands, frowning. They were calloused and slightly blotchy from all of the ingredients he had been using over the past couple of weeks. They were a little tender and itched like crazy.

He sighed, rubbed them together, and used his hands to help himself up. It was almost one. Severus stretched and listened to the pleasant sound of his bones cracking. He groaned and rubbed his face one more time.

Definitley bed time.


End file.
